


Gesundheit!

by Newspaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Humor, Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, dating papyrus, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when you're about to kiss someone but instead you sneeze and they fall over--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesundheit!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyBlueSiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueSiha/gifts).



> > Dedicated to a friend of mine  
> > she likes spaghetti
> 
> > here's to you spaghetti girl ;0

There was a blush over your cheeks, the room feeling a lot warmer than you had thought it would be. But it was probably due to the close contact from the other sitting beside you.

 

There was so much tension between the two of you that you could probably cut it with a knife and serve it on a plate, which was peculiar because everything had been going so well for the both of you. The evening went by quickly because you both had a great time, your views and admiration for him pushed you through his home made dinner(which was his signature and ‘well’ known plate of spaghetti), and after having watched a bit of television on his rather worn couch, he had suddenly mentioned that it was time to proceed towards the bedroom.

In which sure you were quick to follow his lead, but suddenly you were nervous.

It wasn’t like you had done this sort of thing before.

Let alone with… well…

 

A skeleton.

 

“You are getting rather red-- IS THAT NORMAL?” Papyrus had asked quickly when he noticed your flushed cheeks, though apparently the color was so bright that it must have spread over all of your body. Even in the dimly lit room he was able to point it out in, what sounded like, a rather concerned expression. You quickly lifted your hands to cover your face a little bit, turning away slightly “O-Oh yes! It’s just um… warm in here…-”

As quick as he had asked the question, he suddenly lifted from the bed and hurried to the bedroom window with a bright smile “Oh. VERY WELL! I shall open a window and let in some fresh air!”

You simply smiled as you watched him leave, quietly returning to admiring him as he did the little things that he did. Whether he was following a dating manual or not, all the moves were working. You were just, mostly, concerned for the current implications on his next motives. And yet he hadn’t made any sort of moves, he hadn’t even said a word about why the two of you went to his bedroom of all places. 

The racecar bed was single sized and meant for one person, his bedroom pristine and thoroughly cleaned, and the monitor on his computer screen illuminated the dimly lit room. ‘Mood Lighting’ is what he called it, which you also felt added a romantic touch to a somewhat childish setting. 

Everything about Papyrus was quite… precious, and even as he returned to sit beside you on the bed, practically frolicking with delight, you found yourself giggling.

 

“Is that better?” Papyrus asked, still fairly cheerful though his voice had been soft as he sat himself back in the same spot beside you. Close, personal, and your  _ arms touching. _

 

“Yes, much better thanks.” You smiled at him, and suddenly you couldn’t help but notice a faint red(or was that orange?) blush lightly graced across his cheekbones. You tilted your head slightly at this, at first wanting to ignore it for the sake of not making this any more embarrassing than you were already feeling. But a part of you was rather curious, not only about the fact that skeletons could blush, but also you were wondering what he was blushing about. “Papyrus, are you getting hot too?”

 

“Oh, NO OF COURSE NOT! DON’T BE RIDICULOUS!” He let out a loud and hearty laugh, his signature laughter that made you smile even more than you already were as he proceeded “I’m a skeleton, silly! We don’t feel heat or cold!”

“Then why are you blushing?” You asked, leaning forward a bit just to carefully lift your fingers. You let them delicately brush over the side of his face, but as soon as your fingertips ran along bone, Papyrus pulled himself back, and almost too quickly the rest of his face had turned an even brighter and less disguisable orange. “BLUSHING?! MOST CERTAINLY NOT! ME? I would--!” 

He suddenly dug out of his back pocket the dating manual he had been using all night, flipping through the pages quickly and making certain his face was hidden behind the book so you wouldn’t see him.

“Are you sure~?” You teased a little bit, but he only gave a nervous laugh in response before letting his eyes glance and skim over the books contents, probably figuring out what was next on your date schedule.

 

“Hm, the rest of this… seems to be rather…  _ vague… _ ” He mumbled, to himself more so than you as you tried to take a peek, only for him to still keep it, and his face, out of sight. You were quiet for a bit as he tried to keep looking through it, but eventually after he was half way through the manual, you had a need to express yourself. Both of you were rather shy when it came to these sorts of things, and while Papyrus probably had a lot more confidence than you, you found him almost lost without the dating manual. You were wondering what would happen if he wasn’t going off of a rule book.

“Papyrus…” You started, suddenly his face perked up a bit and he peeked over the book at you. You weren’t sure what to say next. You could feel your face heating up as it had done before because of the attention now set on you, only this time, and thankfully, Papyrus didn’t need to ask why it was happening. He could already assume the room was just getting hot. “You don’t need to follow the manual for everything, you know.”

“It clearly instructed that the two of us proceed to the bedroom!” He sounded dumbfounded and shocked that it had even suggested such a thing, like he was actually confused as to what the book was implying… which when he added “But it won’t tell me what we are supposed to do here! I am at a loss and I just want this… date to go perfectly.” suggested he really didn’t know what the book meant.

 

Which was fine with you.

 

Carefully, you reached for the book. Once your fingers wrapped around it, he had lowered his eyes downward to watch as you closed the book and gently lowered it to his lap. He used his right hand to hold it there, his left resting at the top of the bed between his and your body. There was only a tiny bit of space between the two of you, since the bed was so small, it didn’t leave much room to sit at it’s edge comfortably. But once his hand had rested between you two, you let your own hand rest on top of his “So far it is.” You confirmed with yet another smile, nodding in approval “I’ve been smiling all night, to the point where my face is actually feeling sore.”

“OH, does it hurt?” Papyrus suddenly sounded concerned, the hand that was holding the book in his lap now reached to touch your face “I hope not too much! Your smile is very beautiful and I enjoy seeing it on you!”

You found yourself leaning into his touch, your eyes narrowing downward to the book bashfully “Th-Thank you…”

“You do not need to thank me for something naturally given!” Papyrus’ thumb brushed over your cheek now, and you weren’t sure it were possible to get any more shy than you were now “I am glad you are enjoying yourself… for… you see… I am enjoying myself too…”

As you let your eyes lift back to his own, you realized he had been gazing over your features. Though his eyes roamed, they never left your face, and they almost looked to be staring at you in such a dreamy manner, your body was starting to feel weak as you leaned even more against his touch.

You hummed thoughtfully “See? You don’t need… some book to tell you what to do, you got moves, Papyrus.”

“I KNOW, I have plenty  _ moves  _ but I don’t think many pertain towards  _ dating. _ ” He grinned, then he let out a soft sigh, finally agreeing with you not verbally, but as he proceeded to remove the book from his lap and set it down on the bed behind him, you knew he was implying that he would suddenly be doing everything based on his own thoughts and feelings. Nothing mimicked or copied from some book, everything would be original.

And with that, he had suddenly became bold. The two of you sat at the edge of the bed still, but he turned fully towards you, and took both your hands into his own. Fingers lacing together, holding one another, and you looked down as your hands intermingled in order to distract your eyes from staring over Papyrus.

 

“Then… I must ask…” Papyrus finally breathed out cooly, making the hairs at the back of your neck stand on end as he leaned closer. The two of you couldn’t get any closer than this at this point, well, other than actually pressing chest to chest. The space that had been between you both was completely gone, somehow without you realizing he had scooted himself closer.

He took in a deep breath, before actually asking “May I kiss you?”

You had suddenly jumped a bit in his touch, and Papyrus quickly let go of your hands only to embrace you out of concern “A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? WAS THAT A BIT MUCH TO--”

“Yes, Papyrus you can.” You managed, nodding your head as well incase your words were too jumbled due to the wave of nervousness that tried to shake you. Now you two were definitely pressed up against each other, but at your confirmation of you being alright, Papyrus began to loosen his hold, and soon enough returned to just holding your hands.

“Yes?” He asked again, and you nodded again “Yes.”

It was almost too much to bear, how happy he suddenly appeared. Grinning as wide and as sheepishly as you(and as wide as a skeleton can smile), the two of you were completely flustered as you both played with your fingers and waited for someone to do the first move. His thin fingers brushing and wiggling between your own, the both of you fiddled with them nervously and timidly. Papyrus’ half-lidded eyes gave you such a loving and longing stare that you found yourself turning into a puddle of mush from just being under his gaze. It was as if you were the love he had been seeking all this time, and his being yours as well.

And then finally, after what felt like a century of staring into eachothers eyes, holding hands and making shy gestures, he started to lean closer. Papyrus was a tall and lanky skeleton, towering over you as you had to tilt your head upward just to look at him. So in a sense it was as if he was looming over you, not that you minded it. The cutest couples were always the super tall and super short pairs, of course. And you watched as he continued to slowly lean himself down towards your level, closer, and closer…

 

But then suddenly…

 

Your nose tickled.

 

In that instant your mind raced, distracted from Papyrus’ actions and suddenly panicking over your own. What felt like a few minutes of pondering what to do and how to hide what was to come had only been a few seconds. You wrinkled your nose, you wiggled it, you slightly craned your head back to make sure you weren’t directing it in his face, and you even tried to suppress the need for it-- but soon enough you couldn’t hold it back anymore… and Papyrus hadn’t gotten the hint at what was happening, considering his eyes were now closed and his lips(if there even were any) puckered.

 

You let out a tiny and rather squeaky sneeze.

 

But it was enough to cause Papyrus to jump from surprise.

 

You did your best to hold his hands even as he threw them up from surprise, suddenly toppling over and off the edge of the bed. He tumbled to the floor, collapsing sideways and letting his body look like a mangled mess. At this point you had covered your mouth and nose with both hands, shocked and trying your very best not to laugh at how frightened Papyrus had been of your sneeze. It had of course caught him off guard, in his defense. He was expecting a kiss, not someone to sneeze a few seconds before it.

“I’m so sorry!” You yelled towards him and through your fingers as he composed himself on the floor, an arm hung loosely over the bed corner as he stared at nothing in particular.

“GESUNDHEIT!” Papyrus suddenly blurted out, a finger pointed upward as if he had suddenly gotten a brilliant idea. You were a giggling and nervous mess, covering the rest of your face as he started to slowly climb up from off the floor and back onto the bed. You felt so embarrassed that you were trying to turn away, but even so you were still laughing too hard. You felt your fingers being peeled away from your face then, suddenly they were held in Papyrus’ and squeezed.

“I’m so sorry…” You apologized again with a little laugh, but he simply mentioned “It is quite alright! The only reason you sneezed is because I am thinking about you!”

Your expression of sudden confusion told Papyrus to explain “Sans says that when someone sneezes it is because someone is thinking about them! AND OF COURSE I AM THINKING ABOUT YOU! I--” He had stopped his words in his tracks, and though you opened your mouth to speak, wanting him to continue, you found yourself unable to say anything. The two of you started at one another, and Papyrus suddenly finished “I… like you a lot.”

His hands lifted away from yours just so he could touch your shoulders, and this time as he leaned down, he pressed his face to yours too quickly for you to think. A soft and gentle kiss, slow and steady, expressing how much he truly did  _ like  _ you. And just as easily as he finally gave it, you returned, returning the affection with your own. The two of you kissing made your soul flutter, and as the kiss finally faded and he pulled himself back a bit, you shyly mumbled  _ “I like you too.” _

  
And you’ve never seen a skeleton more happier.


End file.
